


I'm Straight thought Chanyeol

by Cutestchanyeoll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestchanyeoll/pseuds/Cutestchanyeoll
Summary: Chanyeol going through the phase that he might not be straight and everything related to it.





	I'm Straight thought Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> This is till date my fastest and I guess messiest work ever. It's super rushed you are being warned.

Loving someone can be really hard and difficult ,but Chanyeol had always believed that no matter how hard or difficult something is ,he will always continue to smile like an Idiot.

When he had met Kyungsoo he never knew that he would mean so much to him. Everything to him.

When he saw Kyungsoo for the first time he talked to him because he thought that he had no friends and at least he should just try to be one. He had never thought that Kyungsoo will soon become his friend that mattered the most.

Kyungsoo may have seemed cold to them but when they started talking to him they knew they would never want to lose him and Chanyeol was one of them.

Initially Kyungsoo acted reserved even in front of Chanyeol but He could not have escaped the happy virus and soon the only person he came to whenever he wanted to say anything was Chanyeol.

You know what?  Falling in love is the most easiest yet the most confusing thing which ever happens to you. Moreover when all along you thought you were straight and suddenly started feeling for a boy which you didn't even feel for a girl. Something similar happened with Chanyeol too .

 

He went to Baekhyun.He knew he was the best option. Baekhyun had already opened up to him saying he wasn't really straight . When Chanyeol told Baekhyun about what he felt with Kyungsoo he called it the "Gay panic" 

 

Now one may think what at all is "Gay Panic". So according to the Great Baekhyun it is the panic you face when you suddenly realize one day that you may not be straight. Funny right ? But it wasn't actually funny for Chanyeol .

 

Not that he was homophobic or anything but suddenly accepting that you may not be what you always thought you are can be difficult.

 

Everyone knew that Chanyeol didn't lose a single chance to let Kyungsoo know how much he  meant to him and how much he loved him. Never realizing that The feeling for those I love you's were more than platonic.

 

 

You can also call Chanyeol - Dumbyeol.

One day he asks Kyungsoo "Have you ever gone through the gay panic thingy ?

Kyungsoo replies with a "Yes " as it's the most obvious thing.But the question which comes next was a little unexpected .

"But why do you ask yeol ?"

"No it's just that I had this gay panic thing a few days back because of a guy" 

"Oh my God really ?Did you tell him? " Kyungsoo asked excited.

"How can I tell him directly but yes I always keep on telling him That I love him.." and then he ends up telling everything he feels for Kyungsoo without taking his name.

"But you know what ? if I ever get gay for a guy it will always be you " smiling to himself.

"So yeol that guy Is me ?" 

You should have seen how Chanyeol's eyes had bulged out of his sockets.

" Have I proposed you? No right ..that means it isn't you " Chanyeol said hesitantly .

"Yeol now I'm confirmed it's me " Kyungsoo said smirking 

 

"No no it isn't you ..trust me " And oh God he didn't sound convincing at all.

"Yeah right ..it's okay yeol" and he left .

 

The next few days Chanyeol tried not doing anything which could even hint that He liked Kyungsoo and ended up doing everything which proved the same.

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo acting formal felt really weird to Them.And they confronted each other that they should back being normal. They did and everything felt better to Chanyeol but he still tried resisting expressing how he felt.

 

Everything was going fine when suddenly Kyungsoo's acting schedule started and he had to leave.

 

After the gay panic incident Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had got closer than ever so suddenly this distance was too much for Chanyeol and he ended up Texting Kyungsoo with a hundred plus messages that he was actually the guy who Chanyeol loved and never wanted to loose him. We all know how messy Chanyeol can be when he wants .

 

He doesn't get a reply the whole day .

 

It's 3 a.m at night when Kyungsoo come backs at night in their room. Jongin was sleeping with Sehun that night.

As soon as Kyungsoo entered the room Chanyeol bombarded him with apologies .

"I'm sorry Kyungsoo.I guess I should not like you "

"Chan-" 

"No Kyungsoo you probably hate me now but please I love you no I do-"

Chanyeol was never able to complete that sentence because he was pushed to the nearest wall by Kyungsoo and he was kissing the fuck out of him " 

"I love you too dumbass and dare you say you don't love me." 

"Can I kiss you" Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo

" What was I doing this long ?? Of course you can asshole " and then they were kissing until they felt the need of oxygen.

"By the way those messages were the cutest thing ever yeol and I love you too ." Kyungsoo said kissing Chanyeol's nose.

 

Maybe being gay wasn't actually bad if it was Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this when I was sitting in family event.Now you can forgive me


End file.
